Decreto Real: ¡Ámame o muere!
by Atsuko Yowane
Summary: No en balde existe aquél estereotipo de las princesas, y Meiko lo sabe. ¡Si Luka lo quiere, Luka lo tiene! "No sé si el Duke o el Príncipe de los reinos vecinos sepan cómo mantener a mi Princesa contenta".
1. Las rosas son Malcriadas

**¡Hola! Bien, aquí iniciando otro fic, éste, juro solemnemente que no lo dejaré olvidado! En fin, disfrútenlo, que es el primer Yuri que escribo. :'D**

**Advertencias:  
-Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Sólo utilicé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.  
-YURI.  
-Si existe un error en la ortografía o de dedo, les pido que me lo hagan saber.**

**¡A disfrutar! (?**

* * *

-¡Pero no quiero! -Exclamó esa jovencita desde el interior de su habitación mientras hundía el rostro en una almohada cercana.

Ella suspiró al mismo tiempo que alborotaba su cabellera y soltaba un pequeño suspiro, a continuación se acercó hasta donde aquella muchacha se encontraba "berreando" y maldiciendo. -No creo que sea tan terrible, Princesa... Es más, si me lo permite, yo pienso que el Duke es muy atractivo. -Comentó con una tímida sonrisa y un pequeñísimo rubor en los pómulos.

-¿Hablas en serio? -Preguntó con una expresión poco convencida en el rostro. -Porque a mí, ni el Príncipe de Evilious ni el Duke de Venomania son mi tipo. -Dijo resoplando algo hastiada. -No sé hasta cuando mis padres sigan con ésto.-

-Princesa, es necesario que lo haga, todo el Reino depende de usted y su decisión... -Murmuró en un tono algo melancólico.

La joven en seguida se percató del cambio anímico en la voz de la otra chica, despegó el rostro de la almohada y se sentó en en el amplio colchón. -¿Meiko? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó una vez más, pero en ésta ocasión, acercándose a ella.

Alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azul turquesa de "su Princesa". -Sí, estoy bien, Princesa Megurine. -Anunció mirándola fijamente con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me llames así, llámame por mi nombre, Meiko, después de todo siempre seremos... Amigas. -Sentenció en un suspiro, acto seguido se puso de pie y entró al cuarto de baño. Una vez a solas se dispuso a darse una ducha, comenzó a desnudarse lentamente mientras le daba vueltas al asunto del compromiso y la unión con algún país vecino, hasta ahora, las opciones que sus padres le impusieron fueron al Duke de Venomania, del país del norte, y al Príncipe de Evilious, del país del sur. No entendía por qué ella no podía seleccionar a quien mejor le convenga y con quien se sienta a gusto, pero sobre todo, poder unir su vida con alguien que ame y le corresponda: ella lo tiene claro, sabe que esa persona le corresponde, y si no es así... ¡Tonterías! Sabe que aceptará. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y continuó atabiándose frente al enorme espejo delante suyo, comenzó cepillando su larga y rosada cabellera, después prosiguió con un pequeño toque de maquillaje en los ojos para poder resaltarlos: una buena arma de seducción, y finalmente se introdujo en aquél vestido verde olivo que su madre le regaló, después de todo, siempre hay que causar una buena impresión cuando se es de la realeza. Terminó, echó un último vistazo a su físico y salió del cuarto de baño más que satisfecha.

Escuchó abrir la puerta y volteó rápidamente. -¡Ah, señorita Megurine! ¿Está lista? Sus padres la esperan en la sala de la merienda. -Avisó ella admirándola. Definitivamente su futuro Rey sería un afortunado. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y le indicó que pasara frente a ella.

-Castaña, ¿en qué quedamos? Llámame Luka. -Obvio torciendo levemente la boca. La miró unos instantes por el rabillo del ojo, sonrió y ruborizó un poco cuando observó el gesto de culpabilidad en el rostro de Meiko. -Ahora dime, ¿te gusta el Duke? -Cuestionó en un tono serio al detenerse frente al ventanal del palacio. No volteó a verla.

Ante la pregunta por parte de la Princesa se quedó en blanco. -E-esto... Yo... ¡N-no es lo que parece, señorita Megurine! -Exclamó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y llevándose las manos al rostro.

-Lo supuse. No en valde siempre que viene de visita estás a mi lado. -Expuso Luka totalmente seria y fría.

-N-no es eso, P-Princesa, es s-sólo que... -Tartamudeó jugando con sus manos y su delantal. Dudó. -Está bien, Princesa, el Duke me atrae demasiado. -Confesó bajando la mirada, temía una represalia.

Luka, por su parte, no pudo evitar sentirse vacía por dentro, la garganta se le secó y palideció completamente. -Ya veo. -Y con éstas últimas palabras, caminó más a prisa hasta llegar a la sala de la merienda, donde, precisamente, la esperaba el susodicho Duke de Venomania.

Por otro lado, Meiko se quedó sola en el pasillo del gran ventanal, corrió las persianas, ya que comenzaba a oscurecer y regresó hasta la habitación de Luka. -Buen trabajo, Sakine. -Se decía a sí misma mientras ponía todo en su sitio en esa habitación tan enorme. -Seguramente Luka se interesa por el de Venomania. Eres una idiota sin duda alguna. Bien podrías haber mentido con el Príncipe de Evilious, ¡pero no, decides ser sincera en el momento menos preciso, idiota! -Gritó golpeando la almohada donde minutos antes la princesa había estado lamentándose, se percató de aquello y la tomó entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en el lado de la cama preferido de Luka. Percibió el olor a rosas que desprendía aquella almohada y el sitio donde se encontraba, acto seguido sonrió. -El Duke es sólo un capricho... -Murmuró. -Mi Princesa se merece a alguien que la haga feliz y sólo existe una persona capaz de eso. -Sonrió tumbándose boca arriba sobre la cama con la almohada en manos.

* * *

-Eso es... Muy lindo, Princesa. -Comentó desganado con la barbilla sobre su palma derecha. Alzó la mirada, luego la dirigió hacia una de las ventanas del salón, ¿cuándo dejaría de hablar esa chica? ¿Nunca se cansa? ¡Por amor a lo que sea! Después de todo, sí fue una malísima idea acudir a aquél palacio. -Disculpe que la interrumpa, Princesa, pero, ¿podríamos salir a los jardines? Me siento un poco sofocado y necesito un poco de aire fresco de sus bellos rosales. -Pidió poniéndose de pie mientras hacía una reverencia muy digna de un Duke.

-Está bien. -Concedió ella imitándolo, salvo que se adelantó y se posicionó frente a él. -A propósito, Duke, Conde, Príncipe, lo que sea, ¿por qué no mencionó nada en toda su estadía en la sala de la merienda? ¿Es que no tiene vida fuera de Venomania? -Preguntó inocente sin sospechar la imprudencia de su curiosidad. -Es decir, ¿cree que una Princesa como yo podría ser la Reina de alguien como usted? ¡Bueno! No me refiero a lo físico, no, en absoluto, usted es la perfección física en persona, pero, ¿no cree que me aburriría si fuera su mujer? -Comentó sin dejar de caminar al frente un sólo instante.

Él se quedó perplejo ante las "acusaciones" por parte de la Princesa Megurine. -¿Disculpe? -Fue lo único que pudo soltar.

-Definitivamente, lo nuestro no funcionará, Duke Kamui. -Indicó una vez fuera del palacio.

-Princesa, con todo el respeto que usted se merece... Jamás me interesó una unión nupcial entre usted y yo. Me refiero a su falta de seriedad y clase, aunque, permítame decirle que es preciosa, pero eso no compensaría jamás su escasez de disposición y carácter para gobernar dos países a la vez. -Dijo acomodando su vestimenta púrpura al igual que su larga cabellera que mantenía atada bajo la nuca, talló delicadamente sus ojos azules como un zafiro y caminó en dirección al arco que indicaba la salida del palacio. -Con su permiso, Princesa, me retiro. -Y se marchó sin voltear a mirarla.

* * *

**Sí, demasiado corto, pero es la 1:26 de la madrugada y me corren xD! El día de mañana colgaré el capítulo completo, así que, ¿qué tal ésta pequeña parte? Ojalá sea de su agrado. ¡Dejen reviews por favor, deseo mejorar y saber si sí sirvo para esto! x'DDD**

**¡Atsuko, out! ;_;**


	2. ¿Malcriadas? ¡No, son especiales!

**¡Segundo capítulo, lo prometido es deuda! Disfrútenlo y gracias por sus reviews, son importantísimos para mí. ;_;**

**Advertencias:  
-Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo tomé los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.  
-YURI.  
-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o en la escritura, les pido que me lo hagan saber.**

**DISFRUTEN. 8D**

* * *

Lo observó detenidamente mientras caminaba sin apuros hacia la salida del palacio, ¿era en serio? ¡Vaya! Jamás se imaginó que lo que tuviera de guapo lo tendría de aburrido, ese Duke sí que era un "estuche de monerías". -¡Si cambia de opinión, lo estaré esperando aquí! -Exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo para que su voz llegase a los oídos del joven quien ya se encontraba a bordo de su carruaje. -Después de todo... -Murmuró. -No es tan seco. -Concluyó dirigiéndose dentro del palacio acompañada de una enorme sonrisa y una rosa roja en su mano derecha; en el camino se topó con una de sus jardineras.

-Muy buenas noches tenga, Princesa. -Saludó la muchachita con cortesía deteniéndose frente a la pelirrosada. -Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿cómo le fue con el Duke? -Preguntó dubitativa jugando con una pequeña canasta que utilizaba para recolectar las pequeñas flores que llegaban cada mañana al florero de la mesita de la sala de la merienda.

-¿Con Gakupo? ¡Bien...! Sí, bien, después de todo, no es tan soso como imaginé, Rin. -Respondió con mucha enjundia haciedo extraños ademanes con ambas manos.

Ella sonrió y enrrojeció un poco. -¿Así se llama el Duke? Bueno, estaba segura que tendría un lindo nombre, pero éste... Tal pareciera que un ángel bajó y le susurró ese bello nombre al oído de la Duquesa... -Comentó en un largo suspiro, a continuación se percató de lo que decía y volteó la canastilla sobre su rubia cabellera, por consiguiente, todas las flores que ya había recolectado ahora yacían en el suelo. -¡Q-qué torpe! -Anunció mientras se ponía de rodillas e intentaba formar un ramo con todas.

Luka la observó divertida. -Con que a ti también te gusta el Duke, ¿eh? ¡Loquilla! -Gritó evidenciandola. -¿Quién iba a decir que mi pequeñita jardinera iba a gustar de aquél aburrido moradito? -Rió al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a ella y la ayudaba a levantar las flores del suelo.

-No es aburrido, yo lo sé... -Musitó para sí misma. -P-Princesa, a propósito, ¿qué quiso decir con "a ti también"? Es que, ¿a usted también le gusta? -Preguntó intrigada sin levantar la mirada de las flores.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, tonta! -Se defendió entregándole un pequeño ramo que ya había formado. -Sino que lo decía porque creo que a mi... ¡Q-quiero decir! Que a Meiko también le atrae. -Ésto último lo dijo con voz apagada y un brillo inexplicable en sus ojos. Colocó las manos empuñadas en sus muslos. -Es eso. -Terminó sin la alegría de hacía apenas unos segundos.

Ante tal respuesta, Rin supo que había metido la pata. "Seguramente a la Princesa también le gustaría algo con él". Pensó, y por consiguiente, comenzó a hacer teorías en su cabeza: primero, si a la Princesa no le gustara el Duke, no asistiría gustosa a las citas con él en la sala de la merienda hasta tarde; segundo, si no le gustara, no se pondría arisca con el tema de las atracciones hacia él; y tercero, si no le gustara, lo hubiera mandado muy a la... lejanía de Venomania en cuanto él le soltó esas quejas sobre su persona en los rosales. Definitivamente, la Princesa tramaba algo, y no precisamente una amistad con ese distinguido, importante y atractivo joven.

-Princesa, con su permiso, debo ir a regar los rosales y el césped. Lamento si la importunó alguno de mis comentarios. Hasta luego y que pase una linda noche. -Se despidió con gentileza y con otra pequeña reverencia para después quitar la canasilla de su cabeza e introducir de nueva cuenta los ramos de flores en ella.

-Sí, igualmente. -Dijo sin muchos ánimos. Continuó caminando entre los jardines hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio, ahí la esperaba su mayordomo, quien gustoso abrió las grandes puertas para que ella pudiera entrar. -Te lo agradezco, Ted. -Agradeció al joven pelirrojo, el cual le sonrió y entró detrás de ella para después cerrar de nuevo las puertas y dirigirse a la cocina. Ella lo observó alejarse y volvió a suspirar. -Estúpido Gakupo. -Maldijo entre dientes mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación en la parte de arriba. -Si no fuera por ti, no estaría pasando ésto... Creo que debería mandar a asesinarte. -Pensó en voz alta, no le importaba, después de todo, los pasillos eran largos y estaban solos.

Por otro lado del palacio, y justamente en la habitación de Luka, aún se encontraba Meiko. Aún yacía recostada en el amplio colchón con la almohada en su regazo y parte del vientre, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto de los pretendientes de la Princesa y su posible decepción debido a lo infeliz que la podrían llegar a hacer. "Ella no es caprichosa... Sólo es especial". Se repetía en varias ocasiones intentando canalizarse un poco, después de todo y luego de esa misma tarde, la castaña sabía que debía arreglar cuentas con el Duke de Venomania, tenía que darle consejos para hacer feliz a Luka, consentirla, asediarla y cumplir con todo lo que la Princesa quisiera, sí, era una tarea difícil, pero, ¿quién dijo que una Princesa tan perfecta como Luka sería fácil? Así que, si él la quería como Reina, así debería tratarla. Pero había otra cosa, más bien, otra persona. -El Príncipe de Evilious... -Susurró. Sí, él, él también era muy atractivo, pero no sabía la personalidad que poseía, no sólo importa lo de afuera, sino lo adentro también. Definitivamente, tendría mucho trabajo en éstos últimos días, después de todo, Luka cumpliría los 19 años, y por consiguiente, también elegiría a quien quería tener a su lado por el resto de su vida. "Elegirá bien".

-¡Es increíble lo que tengo que hacer por am...! -Exclamó algo fúrica entrando de un portazo a su habitación. -¿or? -Se preguntó deteniéndose en el mismo sitio por dónde entró. -¿Meiko? ¿Qué haces con mi almohada preferida en tu...? -Confundida, preguntó sin moverse.

* * *

**AWWW YEAH, jkasjkas, son cortos, pero ojalá les guste, es que... No me inspiro mucho en ocasiones y en otras sí, así que, ¿reviews? ¡Grazzie! **


End file.
